Talk:Oscar Pine/@comment-31744736-20170415060212/@comment-31744736-20170417122211
Megadracosarus: I KNOW RIGHT!!! I at least want to see fanfiction and fanart of that! Yang and Oscar's ship name is called "Summer Sun Harvest" (Needs a better name in my opinion) PEOPLE MAKE THIS A THING!~ xD I have various opinions for each individual volumes and I do believe the writing does evolve to become better! Volume 1: I wouldn't really criticize this volume because this is its first outting, this a web-series and not a high production series from Cartoon Network or anything like that. They were figuring out their footing acting-wise, dialogue between characters, and animation. So I wouldn't undermine this volume so much. Volume 2: This is where I have the most criticism for, I feel that this volume is the weakest in all of the series... and what I mean weakest, I mean that the volume slightly re-treads some of the previous volume's elements and applies it here but with different circumstances; for a few, the hunt for Roman Torchwick arc and another Jaune and Pyrrha focused story, not to say those weren't terrible but I do see a similar follow-up from volume 1 but with different situations. My biggest issue with this volume in particular was that we focused way too much on Team RWBY, which does sound ridiculous when they are the stars of the show, but what I mean is that we have other established characters on the scenes and I would've loved to see a Team JNPR episode, where the four are on a mission, (in Naruto fashion) they would have a silly yet action packed hunt for a specific grimm that is causing mayhem. I would love to see how jnpr works as a team and how they tick. How do they fight as a unit? What do the others think of Jaune's leadership? and the chemistry between the four of them, much like team rwby. Rather than the same Jaune trying to confess to Wiess, her rejecting him, and Jaune oblivious to Pyrrha's advances, granted we got development from Pyrrha and why she has a thing for Jaune which was awesome to see, Jaune also is further development with his talk with Neptune and him letting go of Wiess. But to me, the more we stick to rwby the more I was losing my interest in them rather than have other characters shine. Also don't get me started with the missed oppourtunity with Sun and Neptune and the fight against Roman. At least have them fight with rwby for a bit longer then take them out but nope, they were gone in a flash. Overall, i'm not saying this is a bad volume but one with so many missed opportunites and is by far the weakest for me. Volume 3: This volume is where it saved me and made me continue the show, cause if we were to have the similar plots of Volumes 1&2, I would've given up on RWBY, but luckly that's not the case. I absolutely love the tournament aspect and we get to see other characters get the limelight such as JNPR and SSSN's individual fights, darker tone than the two previous volumes and ups the animation, action, and story... but there was one issue I had with vol.3 and it was Pyrrha's death, that death did not effect me as the show perceives it to be, this is all due to the lack of volume 2 and how it wasn't able to grab me and in my view, the JNPR focused mission episode would've given me more connection to Pyrrha, therefore making her death more effective to me. Overall good volume! Volume 4: This volume as of now is a favorite of mine, one being my new favorite character OSCAR! and two we get to see the world outside of Beacon and Vale. Each of Team RWBY's stories were really intresting, although Wiess' story wasn't all that intrestiing to me, only that there weren't that many high stakes as Ruby's or Blake's, still pretty well written. Yang's story was a bit rushed in getting her in the metal arm. New and exciting characters join the fray, great development from Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Blake, Oscar, and so many others. One ups its furthing story against Salem and her alliance... so cannot wait for Vol.5 now knowing that Oscar is now a super important character. Great Volume!